freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story/@comment-88.253.104.86-20141213184911
Here is what I think about how this all began: It all begins with what we now call "Golden Freddy". Golden Freddy was normally pale brown like Freddy Fazbear, but he was alone on the Show Stage. He sang on stage for over 20 years, singing all those stupid songs that attract children and make them happy. Later, because of anger and depression, he started to NOT work well. He wasn't singing the songs he is supposed to, so the employees thought he was broken and threw him away. For years, he stood in the dark and started to lose his color. He also lost his eyes during the time. After that extremely long time, the employees finally opened the lights and Golden Freddy turned bright yellow. They have forgotten about Golden Freddy, and only remembered him as the "actor". They took an endoskeleton and prepared costumes to stuff in it. It was the same pale brown costume that Golden Freddy wore. That guy became the new Freddy Fazbear. After all employees left at night, Golden Freddy awakened. He got the new actor, Freddy Fazbear, under his control. He used him to get his revenge. He started killing all the night watchman when it gets dark. Since the employees cared about Freddy more than they cared about Golden Freddy, they came to the conclusion that he was feeling alone. So they decided to make friends for Freddy on stage. They created Bonnie and gave him a red guitar, and created Chica, the backup singer that holds a cupcake and wears an apron that says "LET'S EAT!". The kids weren't getting bored as easy because now there was a team. But Golden Freddy attacked. He casts a spell on the kids, making them scream or cry. This made employees think that the kids kept getting tired of watching them sing the same songs. They decided to make another stage, a smaller one, and put another "animtronic" on it: Foxy. Foxy was designed like a pirate with his eyepatch and hook, so the stage was called Pirate Cove. Later on, it was opened so the children could see Foxy performing. Two weeks after the opening of Pirate Cove, a little kid left her mother (which isn't allowed because of the rule: Stay close to Mom.) and went to touch Foxy. But Foxy jumped on the kid and bit his head. It did so much damage to the little kid and he barely survived death. After this event, the employees put up a sign on the stage that said 'Sorry! Out of Order'. This completely ruined Golden Freddy's plan (his plan was to make Foxy bite all the kids' heads) so he made a brand new plan. The employees slowly started leaving the pizzeria, not knowing the animatronics are left at free roaming mode at night. At that time, the guy we call Phone Guy started working as a night watchman. He finds out about the animatronics' strange behaviour, and leaves you messages (phone calls) so you can listen to them every night. The Missing Children Incident: At the times when Golden Freddy was thrown away, an evil man took him, thinking that he is a costume, and put him on. With his Freddy disguise, he won the trust of 2 kids and led them with him. They haven't returned since, which put their parents in misery. In the same day, 3 more kids were reported to be lost, thus never confirmed. In the news of the pizzeria this incident was written. A long time later everyone forgot about it and the parents died from isolation.